emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04680
}} is the 4,682nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 18 May, 2007. Plot Part 1 In Home Farm, Chas worries about where Carl is. Kelly wonders why Jimmy and Matthew are arguing. Donna arrives in the village and tells Marlon she’s made her first official arrest. Eric is amused when she warns him he has a faulty break light, calling her ridiculous. In the Shop flat Eddie invites Viv out for her birthday tomorrow. Jamie worries about their closeness. Jimmy finds Carl by the bridge, who tells Jimmy he’s going to tell Chas the truth. In Keepers Cottage, Pearl has learned that Len had a heart attack. She frets about what caused it and wants to be left alone. Jamie sits with Jasmine in Café Hope and is pleased that he’s received a parking ticket, as he now knows where “the king of the runaways” is. Carl and Jimmy arrive back at Home Farm as Jimmy attempts to change his mind. Carl thinks Matthew will blab anyway and hates the thought of Matthew having anything over him and Chas. He tells Chas they need to talk, leaving Jimmy worried. Part 2 Pearl is still being comforted by her friends in Keepers Cottage. She wonders what Len's last words were. Sandy thinks for a moment and tells her he said: “not one of those girls could hold a torch to my beautiful Pearl”. In Home Farm Chas is concerned as Carl struggles to find the words. She reassures him that she is there for him. He tells her he is really lost and that she doesn’t understand. Reflecting on Carl’s difficult relationship with Tom she says most blokes would have had a breakdown with the amount of pressure he’s been under. Carl says he feels like nothing. She tells him he is a long way from that. She holds his face as she assures him that they’re still together and still holding on. She says the only thing he is guilty of is loving her, and that she is the nut-job who’s caused all the grief! She tells him how much she loves him. He says he loves her too and she hugs him tightly as she says it’s over now. Daz visits Louise in the hospital. She breaks down in tears, wondering why she can’t find a man who loves her. She feels like a figure of fun that people laugh at, and says all she attracts is “stalkers and liars and cheats”. She wonders if it’s her that makes them that way and if she drives them away. She then notices Daz has gone. In the Woolpack, Paddy tells Marlon he wants Hari out of his life, pointing out they are in a legally binding partnership. He asks for a double burger and chips, calling it comfort eating. Marlon asks Val if they can have a do for Viv’s birthday. She agrees and is amused to hear Viv will be 50. Jamie has been searching for Bob at the park. He suddenly arrives in the ice cream van. Jasmine holds Jamie back saying he might scare Bob off. Meanwhile Bob drives off again and Jamie blames Jasmine. At Home Farm Carl tells Jimmy he didn’t tell Chas. DCI Barraclough arrives and tells the brothers that the case will remain open. She reckons two of them must be tired of protecting the third. They say nothing to this and she tells them she will see them around. Carl thanks Matthew who walks away in silence. As a nurse tells Louise she’ll be home soon Daz returns with a bunch of flowers, telling her she can only have them if she promises not to cry again, which she does, and they hug. Daz says Hari was a muppet and didn’t deserve her. He says he knows she thinks he’s too young but he’d never treat her the way Hari did and he won’t always be so young. She tells him he is a lovely boy. In the Woolpack David Metcalfe tells Eric he can’t possess Jacobs Fold when Len has only just died. Eric tells him that business is like life and death: “it comes and goes but always, always rumbles on”. At a table, Sandy reveals Len’s true last words: “you don’t get many of them to the pound”. Betty tells him he must never tell Pearl the truth. Sandy jokes that he’d be happy to die the same way. Edna gets upset saying she doesn’t think this is appropriate, and leaves. Betty remarks that she is bottling it up. Back at the bar, Donna brings out Eric’s cheese sandwich and he jokes about the health police. Returning to the kitchen, Marlon cheers her up by telling her that Lillith’s children can come for the day tomorrow. Pearl returns home to her quiet, lonely house. At Home Farm Matthew thinks it is inappropriate celebrating with champagne and leaves them to it and heads to work. Jamie returns to the shop flat and invites Viv out for the day tomorrow, leaving despondent Eddie to run the café and shop. Edna considers knocking on Pearl’s door but changes her mind. Inside, Pearl sits in the dark clutching a photo of her and Len and singing along to “True Love”. Notes The episode had an opening montage featuring Marlon and Paddy clearing up from the pageant, Pearl outside staring into space (“like a child, lost at the fair” according to Sandy) and Carl slumped against his fathers’ grave while Katherine Jenkins’ version of “Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep” is heard. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday